Romitri Short story
by vampgirl476
Summary: So i started off doing one shots and decided to continue on with the first one now it's a short story. Takes place at st.Vladamir's.R&R.
1. halloween part 1

**HALLOWEEN FUN !**

RPOV

It was Halloween day and everyone at 's was excited. Including Lissa, and Rose. At this moment Rose was sitting at the cafe at court texting Lissa about the Halloween party Tonight.

(AN: L means lissa, And R means rose)_** So what are you wearing tonight at the dance?:) L**_

_**IDK, Maybe a dress and put on the bunny ears from a couple years ago.:) R**_

_**If you are Rose, You should wear a dress that screams Rose Hathaway. Like wear something that doesn't look like something you'd wear know that your all Guardian like. Something that you would have worn when you were Party Rose.:P L**_

_**YA! Okay GTG If i'm going to be ready in time:) LOVE YA LISS:) R**_

_**TTYL ROSE!:)**_

I got up and walked over to my closet. I was looking through my clothes when i got a knock at my door. i got out and opened my door and found Dimitri.

" Rose may i come in please?"

" Sure. What's up Comrade?"

" I Don't Remember"

" What do you mean?"

" I Woke up a few minutes ago with no memories except for your name, what you looked like, How i felt about you, and that I'm at 's Academy."

" WHAT! Wait me?"

" Yes You. I thought you would know why"

" I'm sorry I don't. But I'll do my best to find out and help you get your memories back."

" I think your how I'm suppose to get my memories back. I know how you feel about me you know."

"What do you mean."

" That you love me"

Dimitri looked up from the ground and looked me in the eye. He moved closer to me so i could easily wrap my arms around him. He leaned down so he was a inch away from mine.

" I love you Too, Roza."

He closed the little space between us a pulled me into a deep kiss. I melted into the kiss. His lips felt like they were made to be with my lips. Dimitri put his arm's around my waist and pulled me up, So i could wrap my legs around him. I did as he wanted. I put my arm's around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Dimitri carried me over to the door and locked it. I pulled away.

" Why did you lock it?"

" So No one can Interrupt us." He replied with that sexy smile of his.

He put his lips back to mine. I melted back into the kiss. He carried me over to my bed. He laid me down and climbed on top of me. I moaned into his mouth and he just deepened the kiss more. Dimitri slid his hand under my shirt and took it off of me. I took his shirt off next. more and more clothes came of and ended up around the room.

Dimitri pulled away. " I love you Roza. You are my world, My life. I will never let anything happen to you."

" I love you Dimitri. more then anyone and thing in the world."

Just then Dimitri froze. His face Went blank and he Looked lost. Dimitri looked around then at the position he was in then at me and jumped off of me.

" WHAT AM I DOING. THIS IS ILLEGAL. ROZA GET YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON NOW!"

"Dimitri..."

" I SAID NOW."

I got dressed as well as Dimitri. After Dimitri just stood at the end of my bed.

" Dimitri." I hesitated. " I do love you and I know you love me."

" Yes, Roza, I do love you. But you know why we can't be together. I'll protect you over Lissa. I can't do that have to Protect her."

"DO YOU HONESTLY KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT. DIMITRI TELL ME IF IT WAS ME, YOU, AND LISSA AND WE WERE ATTACKED BY STRIGOI WHO WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME OR HER. OR MAYBE I SHOULD SAY IT THIS WAY DO YOU WANT LISSA OR ME." I stopped yelling to catch my breath." CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH. SO WHO IS IT ME OR YOUR JOB."

**DUN DUN DUN... **

**WHO IS DIMITRI GOING TO CHOOSE IS IT ROSE OR LISSA... **

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

( I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS ONE A SHORT STORY SORRY!)**  
**


	2. halloween part 2

**ROSE POV**

" Yes, Roza, I do love you. But you know why we can't be together. I'll protect you over Lissa. I can't do that i have to Protect her."

"DO YOU HONESTLY KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT. DIMITRI TELL ME IF IT WAS ME, YOU, AND LISSA AND WE WERE ATTACKED BY STRIGOI WHO WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME OR HER. OR MAYBE I SHOULD SAY IT THIS WAY DO YOU WANT LISSA OR ME." I stopped yelling to catch my breath." CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH. SO WHO IS IT ME OR YOUR JOB."

Dimitri just stood there thinking. Seriously he had to think whether he wanted to publicly love me or not. Dimitri was still thinking, Now i was really getting upset. I stopped the tears that where daring to fall out of my eyes. I shook my head. Looks like he wanted his job more then me. I got up from my bed and walked over to the door.

" Looks like that's your decision. Your work over me." I opened the door and stood to the side so he could get through the door." Goodbye Guardian Belikov. I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice."

Dimitri just stood their staring at me with a blank face. I looked into his eyes. Their was love, surprise, and hurt. Well turns out you can hurt a gods feelings, just you never thought it would be his student.

" Go Dimitri, Now!. You are not allowed in my room just as I'm not allowed in Yours. Now go."

" Roza..."

" No. My name is Rose. Not Roza, you are never allowed to call me that you to call me Rose or Miss. Hathaway. I am your student nothing nothing less, And I'm defiantly not yours, Not anymore. Now Get Out of my room!"

Dimitri looked really hurt now, like he might cry almost. He Walked out of my room and i slam and lock the door behind him. I put my back to the door and slid down it until i was sitting on the floor and began to cry.

**DIMITRI**** POV**

I was telling the truth i had lost my memories, and when rose said that she loved me they all came back.

"DO YOU HONESTLY KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT. DIMITRI TELL ME IF IT WAS ME, YOU, AND LISSA AND WE WERE ATTACKED BY STRIGOI WHO WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF ME OR HER. OR MAYBE I SHOULD SAY IT THIS WAY DO YOU WANT LISSA OR ME." She stopped yelling to catch her breath." CAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH. SO WHO IS IT ME OR YOUR JOB."

I started thinking about what was more important to me, Roza or my job. Roza had moved over to the door waiting for my answer. Just as i was about to talk, Roza Started to talk first.

" Looks like that's your decision. Your work over me. Goodbye Guardian Belikov. I'll see you tomorrow morning at practice."

WHAT! NO! I wanted to yell but nothing would come out. She opens the door and stands to the side.

" Go Dimitri, Now!. You are not allowed in my room just as I'm not allowed in Yours. Now go."

I look to her eyes. Their was hurt,love, and disappointment. I never thought anyone could hurt me emotionally no has been ever able to, But turns their is one person. My Roza. I should have known, she has made me feel other things before that I've never felt why not sadness. the only other time I've felt sadness was when Ivan Died.

"Roza..."

" No. My name is Rose. Not Roza, you are never allowed to call me that you to call me Rose or Miss. Hathaway. I am your student nothing nothing less, And I'm defiantly not yours, Not anymore. Now Get Out of my room!"

She really hates me, She really really hates me. I Did as she told me to do, and left. She slams the door and i hear her slid down the door and Started to cry. I absolutely hate myself now. I just made Roz... Rose cry. Not only that but i just ruined my life. I'm nothing without her and I knew it she is my world, the reason i get up in the mornings Not just because i have to train her. But... So that i can see her. Her smile, And Her beautiful brown eyes. I get to my room and go straight to bed. Today is not my day.

_**OKAY GUYS HERE'S WHATS GOING ON I'M DEVOTING ALL MY FREE TIME TO THIS STORY. SO IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KEEP ON WRITING THEN REVIEW, JUST SAYING IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT. AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THIS A LITTLE LONGER I LIKE IT BUT AFTER THIS I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK SO I NEED YOUR INPUT ON IT HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR IT TELL ME BY EITHER PUTTING IT IN THE REVIEW BOX OR PRIVATE MESSAGING ME YOUR IDEAS OR EMAIL. MY EMAIL IS ON MY PAGE. **_

_**THANKS!  
**_

_**LOVE: MICHEALA**_


	3. the next day

_**Okay guys, i made a mistake and said rose was at court. But she's actually at 's. Sorry about the confusion any of you had.**_

**BEEP,BEEP,BEEP...**

I woke up to my alarm clock going off in my ear. Great Now I've got to go to my morning practice with Dimitri and since i didn't go to the party, Lissa's going to be on my back about it. I get up and get changed into a pair of short shorts and a skin tight tank top.I put on my running shoe's and head out my door. I run to the cafeteria and get a chocolate doughnut then run to the gym.

When i get there Dimitri's already their. He is warming up and is talking to himself. He doesn't notice me and keeps on going. I just sit in the doorway and watch and listen.

" I'm such an idiot, How could I let Roza go. I love her and now she thinks that I'd choose my job over her. God can my life get any worse right now. Like isn't it bad enough that i was considering quitting so i could be with her and now i don't have her. What am i suppose to do. Run to and say " I'm so sorry Roza, I'd choose you in heart beat. I'd do anything for you. I would face a Thousand strigoi and I'd walk up to your mother and say that, I'm in love you, her. even if that meant she beat me up. I wake up every morning just so i can see you all day long. And go to bed and dream about you every single night". Why can't i say that to her face".

" You don't have to, you already did Dimitri." Dimitri turned around and looked at me horrified.

" Rose, How much did you hear?".

" From you saying that your an Idiot to you saying that you love me and dream of me at night". Dimitri looked to the floor in embarrassment. I walked over to him. " Do you really mean it? That you would choose me?".

" Roza I'd choose you over anything in this world. Last night I just didn't know how to say it". I smiled up at him. " I don't know why i couldn't. I'm so sorry i hurt you, Roza. I promise i will never do it again. And if i do you have every right to Hit me or hurt me the same way i hurt you." By now Dimitri Had knelt down In front of me." I mean every word i said. Ever since i meet you i haven't pictured myself with anyone else, Or have seen a girl that's as beautiful as you are. Every time i see a girl that some one says is beautiful I compare them to you and no girl has ever come close to your beauty. Last night was A living nightmare for me. To know that i had hurt you. I can't live with myself. I love you to much to loose you Roza".

I got down on my knee's And made him look at me. All i could see was all the love he had for me. I put my forehead to his. All i could smell is his intoxicating after shave

" Dimitri, I love you and you know that. And i know you love me but You can't choose me over your job. Lissa needs to be safe. And me and you are the only ones that will give her the most protection against any strigoi. I know there's a way for us to be together and still protect her. The way i see it is, If we where guarding her you would be the first to go against them then me so in reality you'd be protecting me and her. I put myself in front of her and you put your self in front of me and her, At the same time."

Dimitri looked at me with excitement on his face. " You figured this all out your self?".

" Dimitri i figured it out the moment a found out that you loved me." I said smiling.

Dimitri put his lips to mine. The kiss started off soft and gentle but became more fierce. Dimitri pushed me down so i was laying on the ground And laid on top of me not putting his whole body weight on me. Sadly i was the one that pulled away.

" Dimitri it's my morning practice time right now not time for this". I said teasingly.

Dimitri growled a deep throaty growl at me but got up off of me, watching me closely as i got up. We walked outside to the track.

" Only do ten laps Today". Dimitri said.

" Okay...".

We ran the ten laps me at the same pace as him the hole time. We went back into the gym and i got the mats out. When i go to face Dimitri he's over at the door, and locks it.

" what's that for?". I asked as he walked over to me.

" so no one can interrupt us."

I nod my head. Dimitri and i get in ready positions. Dimitri is the first to make a move. I easily block and attack back. I go to punch Dimitri in the chest. He just grabbed my hand and put it up to his mouth and kissed it. He kissed up my arm until he was at my neck, but he just kissed up my my neck until he got my mouth. He pulls me in closer to him, like I'm going to disparate into thin air. He lifts me up and carries me over to the wall. He pushed me up against the wall. He put me down, And started to kiss down my neck. He puts his hands under my shirt and lifts it up and over my head and throws it somewhere. I pushed him away from me.

" Dimitri, We're suppose to be training". I said breathing heavily. " I thought you we're the one with all the control over your will power, What happen to that?".

" That's long gone now, Roza". He said coming closer to me.

" Well then your going to have to find it because I'm training, Not this. You can join me if you want be you have to stay in control of yourself first".

I said moving away from the wall. I looked around the gym for my shirt. when i found it a was not happy where it was. it was up hanging of the chin up bar. great. I took a deep breathing and pulled myself up to it and grabbed it. When i got down i put it on. I turned around to look at Dimitri and ask him if he was going to train with me, but what i got instead i didn't expect. Dimitri was Standing right behind me, looking at me with nothing but lust and love, all over his face. He smiled at me. Not a full smile that i can normally get from him but a little smirk that almost made him look evil.

" Roza, You have no idea what i want to do right now. And it doesn't involve this room or training. But if you want to train, Train, I'm not going to stop you. Oh no. I'm going to sit back and watch you. Think of it as a test. Only you won't be marked on you combat". He said.

His Russian act sent coming out strongly. He walked over to the mats and sat down. I looked at my watch. I had to do a double take. I was twenty minutes late for Stan's class.

" Sorry Dimitri, I've got to go, I'm twenty minutes late for class. I'm going to have detention now. Great".

I ran over to my bag and picked it up.

" Here give me your bag I'll bring it up to your room you go to class". He said grabbing my bag from me.

" Alright". I started for Stan's class, When i remembered something." Oh hey Dimitri, Lissa's having a Truth or dare game after school. She asked me to ask you if you wanted to come?".

" Sure where is it at?".

" My room, After supper. I'll see you there okay".

" Yes, See you then, Roza".

With that i ran to Stan's classroom. When i got there everyone looked at me.

" Well, well, well. It's nice of you to show up Miss. Hathaway".

Just then Dimitri walked in Behind me. " She was with me Guardian Alto. i had to talk to her about her detention she is to attend after class. I don't think You'll object to that, Will you?".

" Of course not. Take your seat Miss. Hathaway."

I sat down at my seat and didn't say word for the rest of class. Or all of my classes until lunch when Lissa asked me if Dimitri was going to hang with us after school and why i wasn't at the party last night. I told her yes and that i didn't feel well, then was quiet for the rest of the day. I kept thinking about Dimitri and the way he acted this morning, It was like after i heard all that and forgave him all his self control just went out the window. I was so focused on Dimitri That before i knew it, It was time for my detention.

Detention was always in Stan's room. so at the end of school i went back to his classroom. what i didn't expect to see when i got there was Dimitri and nobody else.

" Hey Comrade, Where's everyone else?".

" Nobody else got Detention, only you".

" God i feel special now". I said sarcastically.

Dimitri just sat up and walked over to me. I was standing in front of the door And Dimitri put put one hand on either side of me. He locked the door and kissed my forehead. He walked back Stan's big desk at the front of the classroom.

" i want you to close all the windows and close the blinds".

" okay".

I did as he said then sat at a desk at the front of the desk's closes to Dimitri. Dimitri got up and walked over to me.

" Sit upon the desk".

I stood up, And hopped on the desk.

" Ah... Dimitri what is this all for?".

Just as i look up to Dimitri, he put his lips to mine in a hungry, Forceful kiss. I wrapped my arm's around his neck. He pulled my arm's down from around his neck and started to kiss down my neck.

" Dimitri we can get caught in here". I said out breath.

" Same with any other spot at this stupid school". He said in between kisses. " I love you Roza. I can't be away from you anymore".

Dimitri put his lips back to mine. He pulled me to him and i wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to Stan's desk he put me down and wiped everything off the desk on to the floor, Then went back to kissing me. He lifted me up on to the desk and pulled my shirt off. He started down my neck again but this time didn't stop at the bottom of my neck were my shoulder and neck joined together. He left a trail of kisses, stopping and kissing my chest for a couple of times then continued down to the rim of my pants and back up, Once again stopping at my chest, to my lips. His hands moved down to the edge of my pants and started to ,painfully slow, pull my pants down. thank god I'd decided to wear my matching underwear and bra set. Once my pants were off, i decided he was wearing to much and pulled his shirt and pants off and left him in just his boxers.

Just as he was about to take my bra off, his phone started to ring. He pulled away and cleared his throat before answering.

" Guardian Belikov" He waited a minute. " The times changed to when?" He paused again. " In Half an hour . Okay I'll be there. See you then."

Dimitri put his phone away. Kissed me a few more time's then pulled away. " We have to go, Lissa changed the time of the truth or dare party to Five and that's in Half an hour". I kissed him again. " Come on Roza, Your the one who has to let everybody in, Remember".

" Oh ya, I guess some one kind of made me forget that".

Dimitri laughed and said sorry. We got dressed and went to my room. We still had twenty minutes till everyone was suppose to get here. I unlocked the door and went in. Dimitri fallowed me in and sat on the bed. After i closed the door i sat beside him. I looked over at him and was immediately tackled to my bed and bombarded with kisses. Dimitri kissed down my neck And put his hands on my hips.

" Dimitri everyone's going to be here soon. We can't be like this when they get here." I said breathlessly.

He pulled away and looked me in the eye. " I don't care Roza. Let them. I'm sick of having to pretend to not love you around them. I want to call you my Girlfriend in front of them, To call you mine. I want you right here right now."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Dimitri jumped up and sat on my computer chair and i went to answer the door.

" Rose. you ready for truth or dare?" Lissa asked as everyone came in.

" You know it".

The party was just the gang. So Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, Christian, Jill, Me, and Dimitri.

" okay everyone sit in a circle, in the middle of the floor". Lissa says. We all sit in a big circle. " Okay now who want's to go first?".

" I will. And to make things interesting... Guess what i brought?". We all looked at him." Vodka. Russian to be exact". Of course Adrian would bring vodka." Thought i would be nice to Dimitri and imported this all the way from the most expensive place in Russia. So if you don't do a dare or you chicken out of a truth you have no choice but to take a shot. Okay now who's going to be my genie pig". He looked around At all of us." Ah... How about Dimitri... Truth or dare?".

" Truth".

" Have you ever have sexual Dreams of Rose?"

_**Dun, Dun, Dun... Comment what you think should happen. Should Dimitri chicken out or should he answer honestly?** _


	4. surprize!

**_previously_ **

" I will. And to make things interesting... Guess what i brought?". We all looked at him." Vodka. Russian to be exact". Of course Adrian would bring vodka." Thought i would be nice to Dimitri and imported this all the way from the most expensive place in Russia. So if you don't do a dare or you chicken out of a truth you have no choice but to take a shot. Okay now who's going to be my genie pig". He looked around At all of us." Ah... How about Dimitri... Truth or dare?".

" Truth". Dimitri said.

" Have you ever have sexual Dreams of Rose?"

**DIMITRI** **POV**

" Have you ever have sexual Dreams of Rose?" I hesitated. " Well... Have you or you going to chicken out. either way we know the truth."

" Poor me a shot".

Everyone laughed. Except for rose, Blushed red. Adrian stopped laughing long enough to poor the shot. I drank it like it was a glass of water. " Okay, that's enough". Everyone stopped. And sat up straight. " Okay, Rose, Truth or dare?".

" Your really asking? but i feel like being different tonight, Truth". Rose said. " And make it a good one, Dimitri".

I thought about it for a minute. " How many guy's have you slept with? And who?"

" Well, believe it or not, No one. I've only come close to it with one person". Rose said blushing. " And I'm not saying who, so poor me a shot Adrian."

She looked over at me. She mouthed you to me. I looked down in shock, because for one All the rumors I've heard about her would say otherwise, And because it was me that she almost slept with. I smiled. And looked back up to see rose taking the shot. With the way her friends are and how many secrets we have together, We're going to be so drunk that we we''l be passed out before the game ended.

" Okay, so let me see... Eddie, Truth or dare?".

" I Unlike these other wimps. I can actually take one of your dare's".

" Okay, i dare you to go and kiss the next person you see, besides any of us".

" Okay".

Eddie got up and walked out of the room with everyone fallowing him, to watch. The first person that he saw was Mia Rinaldi. Eddie walked up to her.

"What do you want, Eddie?".

Eddie didn't say anything. He just grabbed Mia shoulder's and kissed her on the lips. Then walked back to rose's room. Mia just stood there shocked. She blinked a couple times then started walking again. Inside everyone was laughing.

" Okay, My turn. Rose..."

" What is with everyone targeting me?". Roza said.

" It's simply because your fun to watch when we play truth or dare". Adrian said.

" Why?"

" Because you never chicken out". Everyone but me and rose says together.

" Fine, I choose dare."

" I dare you to give..." Eddie looked around. " Dimitri a lap dance for Three minutes". My Eyes popped out of my head.

" Fine". Rose says. " Dimitri get up and sit in the chair please".

I got up and moved the chair in front of the computer out in to the open and sat down.

" Wait...this can't happen with out music!". Adrian said. He ran over to Rose's iPod. He put on a song and sat back down.

**( **The song is** MY FIRST KISS **BY: **3OH 3 (FEAT KE$HA)**

Rose turned to me with a evil smile on her face. She sat down on and facing me. She started to rock her hips back and froth against me. Then she started to move in ways i never knew where possible. After the song was done, Rose got off of me and sat back down. I got up and sat down beside Rose. the game went on until all the vodka was gone witch didn't take long because everyone was scared to do Rose's dare's. But Adrian being Adrian brought two bottles of vodka but this time was Russian.

" You know what guys, This is getting boring. let's play spin the bottle". Lissa said.

Everyone nodded. " Okay i make the rules though. You and who ever you spin have to go in the closet for seven minutes. You chicken out you have to take a shot. And if it lands on the same sex then you have to spin again. got it?". Everyone nodded at Rose. " okay I'm going first".

Rose spins the bottle and it lands on Lissa. She spins it again and this time it lands on me. Rose grabs my hand and pulls me to the closet. She closes the door and puts her mouth to mine. She put her hands around me neck. I put my hands on her waist. I pulled her closer to me. i started to kiss down her neck, she lend away from me a little to let me kiss her more then just her neck. i lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. she put her lips back to mine. she put one hand in my hair. i pushed her against the wall and slid my hands up her shirt. so i was almost taking it off, and believe me i did.

"Half a minute left you guy's". Lissa called to us.

Rose pulled away. " Okay".

I put her down and pulled my self together. She pulled down her shirt and fixed her hair. I looked down at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. she smiled up at me and mouthed 'i love you' to me.

" okay guys time to come out, now". Lissa told us.

i opened the door and walked out. I looked at the time and did a double take. it was almost curfew.

" Okay party is over everyone need's get to there room's now". I said.

**ROSE POV**

Every one left but Dimitri. as soon as everyone was for sure gone and i closed the door, Dimitri pushed me up against the door and put his lips to mine. he lifted me up and carried me over to my bed, and laid me down with him on top. Dimitri wasted no time and took my shirt off fallowed by my pants. i flipped us over, and looked him right in the eye.

" What is this for?". I asked seductively. " not that I'm complaining".

He flipped us over. " This is for making me almost loose control and doing as i please with you in front of everyone".

He put his lips back to mine. More and more clothes came off until i only had my bra and underwear on and Dimitri had his boxers. The more Dimitri kissed the closer his hand got to my underwear. He slid one finger in the side and pull them down, when i got a message from Lissa. **" ROSE I NEED YOUR OPINION, ON SOMETHING".** I pulled away from Dimitri. I sent a message back to Lissa. **"CAN IT WAIT TILL MORNING?". " YA I GUESS...".**

I was so focused on Lissa that i didn't realize that Dimitri was still kissing me but he was kissing down my body. I moaned in pleasure, Which just made Dimitri Kiss me harder and faster. He moved back up to my neck and moved his hand up and down my thigh so that he was not quiet touching my underwear. _He's trying to tease me_, I realized, _He's trying to get me almost to my climax before he does._I flipped us over and kissed my way down his body until i was right on top of his member who was really happy. I kissed him above his boxers and looked up at Dimitri. He had his eyes closed and was biting his bottom lip. I kissed my way up his chest again and started kissing his neck, paying very close attention to his Addams apple. I could feel and hear the moan that left his mouth. I sat up putting one leg on either side of him.

" I love you, Roza". He said, before pulling me back down to him.

He flipped us over and kissed down my neck, While he was undoing my bra. Once my bra was gone he started kissing down to my chest. He took his time at my chest and then kept moving down. He kissed me above my underwear just as i had done to him, and came back up and placed his lips to mine again. Dimitri pulled away. He looked at me as if he was asking if it was okay if we go any further. I thought for a minute, Was i ready to go all the way yet.

" Dimitri can we just go to sleep, please?". I asked.

He smiled understanding that i meant i wasn't ready yet and nodded getting off me and laying down beside me. I turned and faced him. He pulled the covers up over me and him and put his arm around me. I berried my head in his chest. After a few minutes i fell Asleep.

The next morning I got woken up to someone calling my name.

" Roza, Roza, Roza, wake up it's time for practice."

" I'm up, I'm up."

I got up and letting the blanket fall down. I looked over at Dimitri and saw his eyes darken, to almost black, with lust. I realized that he was looking at my chest and looked down. My chest was bare. I pulled the blanket up to cover me, And blushed. I picked up the blanket and walked over to my closet, and got a shirt on. dimitri walked up behind me and wrapped his arm's around me, and kissed up and down my neck.

" you have to go and unlock the gym." i said.

" Um... I thought i would wait for you... and Walk with you their".

" Fine but i have to get changed so... that means hands off".

I pulled Dimitri's hands off from around my waist. He growled a little not happily but walked over to my computer and sat down in my chair. I got dressed and went over to him. he was sitting down still, but was looking at all the pictures that were on my computer.

" You have all these photo's of me and you on here? When did you get them all?".

" Whenever i could". I said. then kissed his cheek. " We need to get to the gym for practice".

Dimitri nodded and got up. He looked at my outfit and lust glazed over his eye's again. I was wearing a black sports bar and a pair of red short shorts. I had a black tank top for when i needed to go to class not feeling like changing at the end of practice and to have more time to practice with Dimitri. We headed to the gym. A soon as we were in the gym we laid down the mats and did screeches.

" So what are we doing to day?". I asked.

" A fitness test."

" What? Really? I thought those where just for human gym classes."

" They are but i need to know how far you are in basic human exercises to".

" Okay your the teacher. what do you want me to do first?".

" Pull ups".

" Okay, Were do you want me to do them?". I said looking around.

Dimitri pointed over to a High bar healed up by two posts. I walked over to it and pulled myself up. After i did about twenty no problem Dimitri joined me. I looked over at him. he looked hotter when he was working out then on a normal day.

" keep going Roza." He said to me.

I didn't even realize that i had stopped and continued. After about five minutes Dimitri climbed over top of me and did pull ups in time with me. He was pushed up against me as close as possible. I could feel his muscles flexing and loosening. I was so focused on how good it felt that i lost grip and fell and landed on my side. I got up and stepped away from the bar rubbing my arm. Dimitri got down and came over to me.

" Roza are you okay?".

" Ya I'm fine".

Dimitri looked at my arm and nodded. He came over to me. He put his hands on my arm's and looked me in the eye with a confused look.

" What happen Roza? Why did you fall?".

" You". I said with a smirk. " You were pushed up against me and it distracted me".

Dimitri smiled at me. He came closer and put his forehead to mine, still smiling and kissed me, passionately.

"lets just go run for the rest of the time". He said.

" I've got a better idea...". I said putting my lips back to his.

Dimitri pushes me up against the wall. I put my hands around his neck. Dimitri was wearing his duster and i pushed it down his arm's so it fell to the floor, But when it fell and hit the ground there was a, what sounded like a piece of metal hitting the ground. I pulled away from Dimitri.

" What was that noise?".

" What noise?".

" you know what I'm talking about. What's in your pocket?".

Dimitri bent down and pulled out a ring from his pocket. I gasped. It was a beautiful blue Diamond ring **(Cover photo)**. Dimitri stood up and looked at me, Smiling.

" Do you like it?".

" Dimitri it's beautiful. What is it for?"

Dimitri looked around us to make sure no one was in the gym. "It's for you". Dimitri got down on one knee taking my left hand in his. " Rosemarie Hathaway, Will you do me the honer of being my wife?".

I was in shock. I just stared at Dimitri wide eyed. I couldn't move a muscle. The longer it took me to reply his smile vanished a little more and more.

" Roza...?".

I finally found my voice. " Yes". I said in a whisper.

" What did you say?".

" Yes, yes, yes, yes!". I said getting louder each time i said it until i was almost yelling.

Dimitri's smile returned only bigger. he put the ring on my finger and stood up kissing me.

" when did you get this?". I asked looking at it.

" it was my Grandmothers ring. She gave it to me before I left to guard Ivan. Telling me to find someone that's special to me and to purpose to her with it". He said taking my hands in his. I looked up to him. " It was passed down for generations Through the Belikov family. And now I finally get to say that your mine forever and call you a Belikov and it be true."

" I'm not a full Belikov yet Dimitri".

" As far as I'm concerned you are and full Belikov".

I kissed him again. " I love you, Comrade".

" I love you to, Roza".

We went out side and ran until it was time for class.

**Longest chapter so far!YAY! Okay so how did you like it. R&R PLZ**


	5. Treat from Headmistress Kirova

The morning went by quickly and before i new it, lunch came. The P.A system came on and kirova's voice came on.

" will Rose Hathaway, Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, and Eddie Castile, please come to my office now."**  
**

What the heck was this for. I knew it wasn't because i was in trouble because Lissa was going to. so what was it for. We went to her office and i admittedly noticed Dimitri standing in the corner. I looked over at him and smiled.

" Rose , Vasilisa , Christian , and Eddie, This is very important. since all of you have already been in the real world, you need to be tested harder. you will have to do a extra text." she said." you four along with guardian Belikov will go out to the real world once again and act as humans. you will not tell anybody where you live who you are nothing. Your cover is you are new and just moved here from Billings. you will attend school there. Rose and Eddie will be on duty at all times. You will have to rotate shifts with guardian Belikov guarding them at night. He will be the new gym teacher at the school and you will have to cheek in with him at lunch every day. And/or have when you have class with him. Eddie you are to guard Christian, and Rose Lissa. Guardian Belikov will be there to watch over you and help you if you are in danger. Eddie here is yours and Christians schedule and Rose and Lissa here is yours. you all have side by side lockers and the girls have classes together and the boys have classes together. I trust you and guardian belikov can figure out sleeping arrangements. Is there anymore questions?".

" A ya" I said. " How long is this going on for?".

" One month. Anything else?". We all shook are heads no. " then go to your rooms and pack. You are to leave for town in one hour".

We all left to get are stuff together. me and Dimitri were the last one's to leave. We walked in silents for a few minutes then i broke it.

" You got her to do that didn't you?".

" Yes and no. She already believed me that you and Eddie needed to be tested harder. I just got her to let it be that you go out to the real world and do it".

" Really. Thanks comrade."

" Your welcome Roza".

We got to my room. I opened the door and walked in Dimitri right behind me. He closed the door and sat on my bed. I sat down beside him.

" Do you want to know why i did that?". He asked.

" Ya i was starting to won..."

I was cut off by Dimitri putting his lips to mine. It started off genital but the longer we kissed the more passionate it became. I wrapped my arm's around his neck as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He moved his hands slowly up under my shirt. I moaned and he only held me tighter to him. I pulled away.

" Dimitri did you do it so we could be together in public"

" Yes Roza. I Hate having to hide and be away from you." Dimitri put his lips back to mine.

" Dimitri i have to get packed" I said pulling away from him completely.

Dimitri Frowned. I just laugh And started packing. After a few minutes Dimitri got up and helped me. I packed all the comfy pairs of jeans (Witch wasn't a lot i only had four), Jogging pants, baggy t-shirts, tank tops, and comfy yoga short shorts For bed, Into my suitcase and my makeup. After I was done We went over to Dimitri's room and got him packed, Only he just packed jogging pants and t-shirts. He sat on his bed and i sat on his lap.

" So what are we going to do now we have about half an hour?". I said.

" I was think taking a shower".

" What a great Idea. I could join you, if you want".

" No Roza, Lissa probably wants you".

I sighed. " Your right. But as soon as we get settled you are mine for the whole month".

" Yes Roza".

" I'm going to love this not having to hide".

" We'll still have to hide a little bit. It's still illegal to have more then a student teacher relationship".

" Fine, We won't have to hide as much". I said with a eye roll.

" And i get to Treat you like my fiancée".

" I love you calling me that so much. Just as much as i love saying that your my fiancé".

" Your right it is nice to hear that".

" You do realize that when Lissa realizes she's going to go crazy That i didn't tell her. And then she is going to yell at you for not going to her to ask her if it was okay".

" I know. But I knew the consequences That can along with Asking you to marry me". He said smiling at me.

I smacked his arm playfully and Kissed him. He held me closer to him and i put my hands around his neck. I pushed against him and he laid down, pulling me on top of him. He slid his hands under my shirt and wasted no time tacking it off. I pulled away for a few seconds so he could take it off. After a few more minutes he flipped us over and started to kiss down my neck. He came back up and put his lips back to mine. I put my hands under his shirt and pulled it off him. I flipped us back over. I moved my hands down to his pants and undid them. He was the one to pull away this time, I just attached my lips to his neck.

" No Roza we can't do this Right now we have to leave soon". He said.

" How about we take that shower then?". I said between kisses.

" No. I'd rather keep doing this". He said and put my lips back to his.

I moaned into his mouth and he just pulled himself closer to me. Dimitri pulled away and attached his lips to my neck again and kissed down to my stomach down to the rim of my pants. I moaned louder then before. He came back up and kissed my my lips while he moved his hands under me and undid and took off my bra.

Just then my cell phone went off. Dimitri moved back to my neck as i answered my phone. I grabbed it off the side table. Dimitri started to kiss down my body again and spent a little more time on my chest this time. I moaned even louder and closed my eyes. When i opened them i looked at my phone and saw text from Lissa. I opened my phone And read the message.

_**Rose, wear are you and Dimitri. You are suppose to be at the front gate now. L**_

My eyes widen. I messaged back.

_**OH MAN, sorry we'll be there in like ten minutes, sorry Liss. R**_

" Dimitri, We have to go".

He just kept kissing my neck. " Not right now, Roza. Your mine Right now". then Sucked my neck.

" Dimitri It was your Idea To go, So you could have me. Remember?... So you can have me all the time. Day and night".

Dimitri stopped and looked up at me. " You are mine Tonight, Roza. All of you, Every part of you is mine".

A shivered ran down my spine. Dimitri got off of me and pulled his shirt on and did his pants back up. I got up and got my shirt, and bra back on. We grabbed are suit cases and ran down to the front gate.

" Your late as normal Rose." Eddie said.

" Shut up Eddie."

We got are bags in the trunk and got in the car and drove off. I looked back at the School trough the window. The school that i wouldn't see for a full month.


End file.
